Endpoint devices, such as laptops, may communicate with a wireless network through wireless network devices, such as access points. As the wireless network grows in size and complexity, the augmentation of endpoint devices and wireless network devices may cause an increase in traffic. When a wireless network device receives a high volume of traffic, the wireless network device may choose to service traffic requests one at a time. Requests that are not being processed typically wait until the wireless network device is ready to receive more requests. As a result, the wireless network device can become a bottleneck in the wireless network.